


Angels are Watching Over You

by 0liviahope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Hurt, No Incest, No Smut, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0liviahope/pseuds/0liviahope
Summary: Claire lives with her parents Castiel and Dean Winchester. They have hung up hunting in order to give Claire the normal life she deserves. Little do they know she has started hunting on her own.





	Angels are Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a hot minute since I've written a fic. If you see any errors please let me know! I also love reading comments to send them my way. Thanks guys!

Claire’s life was far from ordinary no matter how badly her dad’s wanted her to have a white-picket-fence life. Papa Cas had taken her in after her parents were killed by a werewolf when she was only 6 months old. A few years later when Claire was 11 years old and entering middle school Cas met Dean while they were both hunting a wendigo. Since then they have been inseparable. They got married 2 years later and both gave up hunting to give Claire the closest thing to a normal life.

Claire is now 17 and has fallen in love with hunting. She knows both Cas and Dean will disapprove so she has cleverly avoided the topic altogether. Sneaking out late, ditching school and hunting.

Claire sat in her room, searching the internet for her newest case when she heard a knock on the door.

“Claire?” Cas said,

“Yeah, Papa?” Claire replied while trying to hide all of her research as the door opened.

“Hey, I just got a call from your school. How have you missed 7 days of school this quarter? It is only October? We see you go off to school every day?”

“I’m not sure?” Claire hated lying to Cas but she would hate to tell him that she was hunting even more, “It’s a big school and I’m not horribly memorable. Maybe the teachers have just not seen me?”

“If you say so, sweetheart.” Cas smiled and stepped out.

She sighed as she opened up your laptop.

“I guess tomorrow will make 8 days” she mumbled to herself as she saw a possible case.

She thought it would be simple. One or two vampires only an hour away. You would ditch school with baby at 8, take down the nest and be home by 3 before Dean and Cas even know to worry. Of course, it never turns out that simply.

By noon she had found the warehouse where the vamps nest was. She unsheathed her machete and walked in only to be ambushed from the right. With a swift motion, she swung the machete and took down the first vamp, only to realize this nest is much bigger than she thought. Nearly a dozen vampires rushed in and started coming at Claire from all angles.

She held up the best that she could but as soon as one vampire got a good hit on her she was done for. With a quick blow to the head, she collapsed.

Claire woke up a few hours later with her hands tied behind a post and vibrating of her phone echoing from the opposite side of the room.

“Well,” an older man growled “look who is finally awake”

“Let me go!” Claire screamed 

“Oh honey,” a woman said, “We intend to, as soon as you get Castiel and Dean Winchester here to take your place.”

“I won’t ever lead them here” Claire replied.

“Sweetheart I assure you that you will” the woman stepped towards Claire with a small knife in her hand. Slowly she drags the blade across Claire’s thigh cutting through her jeans and the top layers of her skin.

“Fuck you!” Claire screamed out through gritted teeth.

“Are you ready to talk yet?” the man said

“Go fuck yourself” Claire replied

“Whatever you say darling” the woman laughed taking the knife and plunging it through Claire's thigh.

The vampire continued to carve into her flesh. Claire was screaming but she knew she couldn’t give up the only family she had. Before too long she blacked out.

The next time she woke up she was laying in a pool of her own blood. Her thoughts and vision were foggy at best and she knew she couldn’t get out of here alone. The vampire heard her stir and came back in only to drag the knife back across Claire’s stomach.

“I’ll talk to them!” Claire cried out in pain.

“We knew you’d see it our way” The man went over and picked up your phone placing it to her ear.

“Claire? Baby?” Claire cried out as she heard Dean’s voice on the other line. 

“Daddy I’m so sorry” Claire cried into the phone

“It’s okay baby, it is gonna be okay where are you? Are you hurt?” Dean replied his voice panicked.

“Daddy I thought I could take care of it, but they got me and I need your help” Claire sobbed into the phone. “Vampires” 

Claire shared her location and an instant later Cas and Dean appeared in the room. Cas instantly stumbled, exhausted from using his thinning grace.

“Well, there they are,” the female vampire said keeping the knife close to Claire’s skin “The fabled Castiel and Dean Winchester.”

“Let her go now” Dean growled gripping a machete in his right hand.

“And why would we do that?” The male vampire replied while waving the rest of the vampires into the room “It seems we have you outnumbered”

Dean lunged towards him as the female vamp plunged the knife into Claire’s other leg causing her to scream.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Dean” She laughed.

Without warning, Cas appeared behind her and sliced her head off. Dean then ran towards the other vampires taking them down one by one.

“I’m sorry Papa” Claire cried as Castiel began untying her hands.

“It will be okay sweetheart, can you walk?” Cas asked helping her up

“I think so” Just as Claire replied they heard a scream from across the room as Dean took a knife to the stomach from the last vampire still standing.

“No!” Cas cried out, running across the room and chopping of the vampire's head. Dropping to his knees to pick Dean up off the ground “Claire get the car now!”

Claire found the keys on the table where her phone had been sitting and hurried out to the Impala. Cas carried Dean to the backseat taking off his coat and holding against Dean “Claire get us to the hospital!”

Claire raced down the highway hearing Cas in the back whispering to Dean in Enochian.  
Cas carried Dean into the hospital and they immediately took him back to surgery and Claire was taken back to get stitches. No matter how much Cas begged they would not let him go back with either of them. He was sent to what would be both Claire and Dean’s shared hospital room   
and sat silently in shock. 

After about an hour Claire was brought in. She had been put on heavy pain medication and was asleep. Cas walked over to her and placed a hand on her forehead. He stood like that until her eyes fluttered open.

“Papa?” She looked up to see Castiel’s bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks. “Is Daddy okay?” she choked out.

“I’m not sure sweetheart,” Cas said sitting on the side of Claire’s hospital bed.

“I’m so sorry Papa” Claire cried out.

Cas leaned down and scooped up Claire in his arms “ I know sweetheart” he said as the tears started falling again.

It took 7 hours before Dean was out of surgery and wheeled into the room. Claire had fallen asleep but Cas had not been able to sleep for a single minute. The surgeon walked in behind him.

“Is he going to be okay?” Cas asked

“Yes he will have to be kept in the hospital for a few days so we can monitor his healing but both your husband and daughter shall make a full recovery.” The doctor replied

“Thank you so much doctor,” Cas said letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“You are very lucky sir,” The doctor said walking towards the door, “It seems you have angels watching over you”


End file.
